Seven Special Days
by HowAboutThat
Summary: These are one-shots of special days in the Gumbie Cat and Railway Cat's relationship that they find rather memorable. Rated T because I don't do anything lower or higher. Please review if you read, it'd be much appreciated! Enjoy! For Quiffin's 'A Chapter a Week Contest'
1. Chapter 1

HAT: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Another contest. Still, I feel like it's a good idea. So, let's go!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and OCs.**

* * *

**Day 1: Excitement**

Jennyanydots, a pale orange queen covered in tiger stripes and leopard spots with amazing chocolate eyes, has had a bit of a problem. Apparently, her best friend, Mystia, talked her and Skimbleshanks, an orange tabby with brown and dark orange stripes, a long brown tail, glass-green eyes, and sometimes in a vest, into going on a double date. The small black and orange calico queen is silently being cursed out in the Gumbie Cat's mind as she tries to find a nice collar for her "date" with the Railway Cat. The worst part is that he's her crush, not that she'll ever utter the words aloud.

"Hurry up!" yells the queen that's been the source of this predicament. "We're gonna be late."

Jenny rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Give me a second," she replies before putting on the collar and opening the door. "There. You happy?"

Mystia rolls her eyes. "Hardly. Come on," she says, taking the other queen's paw and dragging her to Everlasting knows where to go on a double date.

Something bubbles in her chest, but she can't understand or place what it is quite yet, but she knows that it's familiar. With a shake of her head she focuses on not tripping on any junk as they make their way to the entrance of the junkyard. They slow down when they're nearby, but out of sight and fix themselves before walking around the corner. There stands Thomas and Skimbleshanks. Mystia grins like a kitten in Gumbie Cat's den when there's a sewing lesson for mice. Jenny rolls her eyes at her and notices her crush rolling his eyes at his friend's gaping at his sister before he notices his own date. She doesn't see the rest of his reaction, but when she focuses on him he's reserved and glaring at the tom that's going to date his sister.

"Down, Skimble," Mystia growls before hooking her arm with Thomas'. "Hey, Thom."

The white cat smiles. "Hi, Mysti."

Jenny walks over to the brown tailed tom. "Those two, huh?"

He blinks before smiling, causing her heart to throb lightly in her chest. "Yeah. So long as he behaves himself, I won't have to kill him."

This causes the young Gumbie Cat to giggle and lightly hit his shoulder. "Come on, behave yourself."

"Alright, alright," he murmurs with a smirk. "I will."

The date ended up going well for those on an actual date and those that were forced to tag along. While Mystia and Thomas flirted knowingly, across the table a pair unknowingly flirts with one another by making humorously snide and sarcastic comments about the couple in front of them. Jenny found herself smiling more with Skimbleshanks than with anyone else... well, besides Gus, no one can help but smile when Gus is around.

After the date Skimble nudged the tabby queen. "Come on, let's ditch these two and have some fun of our own," he whispers.

Her eyebrow raises. "So you're gonna trust Thomas to take care of your kitten sister?" she asks.

He nods. "We're close enough to the junkyard and no criminals are out during this time," he assures.

She casts a glance towards the two that are in their own world and the junkyard before looking at her crush and smiles. "Let's do it."

The young Railway Cat grabs her paw and drags her in another direction, causing excitement and giddiness to bubble inside her and cause her to giggle. "Shh," he smiles, holding a finger up to his lips.

She makes an embarrassed face and smiles, continuing along with him (A/N: Remind you of anyone?). They climb up to the top of the building and sit down. Jenny finds herself in awe as she looks at the moon, just a thick claw in the sky, and stars. Not as many as if they were in the junkyard, far from light pollution, but just enough to take her breath away. She can't see Skimble watching her instead of the sky, but she has a vague feeling that he is.

"Beautiful, ain't it, lass?" he murmurs. She nods, unable to speak. "Nod as beautiful as a few things I have in mind."

She turns to him and finds that he's lying on his back, glass-green eyes on the sky. "And what else is more beautiful than the night sky?"

He smirks, something that makes her heart thump in her chest. "Well... holding a newborn kit... you, the sunset-"

"What was that?" she interrupts, her eyebrows furrowed and chocolate eyes on his face which has a slightly darker tone on his cheeks.

"Sunset?"

"Before that."

"Holding a newborn kit?"

"After that."

He looks away from her, the darkened color spreading down his neck. "Y-you..."

She blinks in surprise. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"I-I mean, there are a lot of pretty queens at the junkyard... not one that's ugly," he stutters, unable to look at her.

She decides to do something that she wouldn't normally do and moves, causing him to look up in confusion before his entire face is is reddish-orange. She straddles his hips and her face is really close to his. Obviously he's uncomfortable as he squirms. A light blush covers her face, but other than that she gives away no sign that she's a little embarrassed as well for acting on an impulse.

"But you didn't say 'the queens of the junkyard' did you?"

"N-no," he murmurs, unable to look away from her chocolate brown eyes. "I said you."

She moves forward so that their breath mingles and he moves his arms from behind his head and uses one to prop himself up and the other to hold her by the small of her back as he plants his lips on hers. She lets out a surprised squeak and moves back in shock. "S-Skimble!"

"I'm sorry, lass, but I couldn't help myself," he says.

She moves to back away and get up when his grip tightens. "What're you doing?"

"You forgot that we were on top of a building," he reminds, his feet dangling off.

"Oh, I forgot," she murmurs.

"I'm sorry for forcing myself on you, please forgive me," he whispers with a sincerity that melts her heart. In response she kisses him and he kisses back, sitting up and causing her to sit on his lap. The fur on her spine tingles as she realizes he's the only thing that can keep her from falling off the building to her death. He tightens his grip and murmurs, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

When they finish she's blushing furiously. "That was... nice."

"Yes... I think that's enough excitement for one night," he says, helping her up.

"Indeed," she agrees.

With that they walk paw in paw towards the junkyard where Mystia will, no doubt, be ecstatic to see them together.

* * *

HAT: I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!

Skimble: *gapes then turns to me* Really now, lass? You made me like Mungojerrie!

HAT: Well, he is your son.

Skimble: Adopted son so there's no way he got this from me.

HAT: You had a huge influence on him.

Skimble: *facepaw* Oh, good grief... Review. *walks away*

HAT: I've got your Scotch!

Skimbe: *turns back around* When did you grab that and how'd you know where it was?

HAT: I'm a Jellicle Scribe, I can do that. I know all the secrets... and I got it before you got here.

Skimble: Give me my Scotch.

HAT: *takes off running* Never!

Skimble: *chases her* Never's gonna come real soon!

*fades to black*


	2. Chapter 2

HAT: Another chapter full of Jenny and Skimble! Let's see how it goes!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and OCs because if I did own CATS, Misto would've turned Mac into a kit.  
**

* * *

**Day 2: Getting into trouble**

Two kits peek over the TSE-1 car and smile almost devilishly. One is named Skimbleshanks, a somewhat shy kit that has excellent fighting abilities due to multiple reasons and the soon-to-be training to be Railway Cat, and the other is named Jennyanydots, a fairly social kit that's training to be the next Gumbie Cat. What would these two, who are to be very respectable cats, be about to do? Why that can be easily answered. They're about to pull a prank, but not on just anyone, the leader of the Jellicle tribe, Alabaster, a white tom covered in brown stripes.

Jenny giggles in anticipation and gets shushed immediately by Skimble, causing her to blush in embarrassment and turn her chocolate eyes to the target. The two of them have planned this for days, the perfect prank to get their leader. Skimble's been a good influence on Jenny, on the entire tribe, really, but for the past few days he's been a terrible one since he's having a pranking kick, something he hadn't experienced in about half a decade. Now normally Jenny wouldn't take apart in such foolishness, but since this is her crush, she agreed wholeheartedly and ended up being swept into this ordeal because of it.

"Ready, Jen?" whispers the tom-kit, glass-green eyes alive as they watch the tom get up and walk towards the front gate.

She nods and slips off to get ready. Skimble told her that Alabaster had told him about being clumsy as a kit and Jenny had suggested to do something to make the graceful tom clumsy for a while. He believed it was brilliant and immediately set to work drawing up some plans for when he goes on his usual route to check on his son, Deuteronomy, who's on patrol at the moment.

Jenny slides halfway down a pile and stops, chocolate eyes on the target. He's a few kilometers away so she has just enough time to put down subtle clear marbles and climb back up with a silence she's glad to have been taught already.

"WHOA!" The tom is on his tail with a confused look on his face and the tabby queen-kit silently giggles before slipping off. "That was odd."

She spots Skimble setting up a string, one that looks like it's just lying on the ground. She quickly goes to the other side and has her paw on the string, ready to pull it with a mischievous grin.

_"On my mark,"_ Skimble mouths, only peeking around the corner to see how far their target is.

_Don't laugh,_ she orders herself as she hears heavy pawsteps approaching. She sees Skimble nod as the foot comes into view and pulls on the string, causing the large body to crash on the ground with an 'umph!' and the string to break.

She bites her bottom lip and darts away from the "crime scene" so that she won't get spotted and knows that Skimbles moving forward to get to the next station. She darts across and brushes against Skimble as she grabs the bucket and climbs to the top, while he crouches in the crevice of a couch.

"I swear if I didn't know better I'd say I were getting clumsy again," Alabaster mutters nearby.

_Oh, this is gonna be priceless!_

Alabaster walks by where Skimble's waiting. The marmalade kit's paw darts out and brushes against the lightly swaying tail before disappearing from sight. The tom whirls around to see what could have touched his tail and narrows his eyes, walking forward and still looking back only to slam into the pile that Jenny's on. She sends the bucket sailing down and it lands on his head so that it's inside the bucket.

_Yes! That was perfect!_ she thinks as she watches the cat try and get the bucket off his head and fail. He cries out for help and she slips away with Skimble, the both of them victorious.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

The two laugh and make fun of the faces that the "clumsy" tom made while he was falling when suddenly they're grabbed by the scruffs and lifted by said cat.

"Jenny... Skimble... you're the cause of this afternoon?"

"Um... no?" Skimble tries with a guilty innocence.

The leader narrows his eyes. "Jenny?"

"Yes," she murmurs, lowering her gaze.

The kits lift up their eyes, full of tears in high hopes of getting out of trouble. "We're sorry."

A soft smile. "That's so sweet... you're still in trouble," he informs, using the same sweet voice he used with the first part.

The two sulk and sigh. "Great..."

* * *

HAT: Yay! Mischievous kits!

Jennyanydots: I'm like Rumpelteazer!

HAT: I mean, she is your niece.

Jenny: You had this talk with Skimble, she's adopted too.

HAT: As I said before, there's the influence category.

Jenny: I never behaved like that around them!

HAT: *shrugs* Whatever you say... she picked up the giggle from you.

Jenny: I- *thinks about it then sighs in defeat* Okay, I did giggle around her...

HAT: Case closed!

Jenny: *rolls eyes* Review.


	3. Chapter 3

HAT: More Skimble and Jenny... it still feels weird writing them as a couple.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and OCs because if I did own CATS, someone would've done some break dancing.  
**

* * *

**Day 3: Discipline**

_She's gonna kill me.  
_

That's all that Skimbleshanks can think as he's backed up against a wall in his train, the Midnight Mail. Who wants to kill him? Why would they want to kill him? None other than his longtime mate, Jennyanydots, because of a queen trying to seduce him... and getting _really _close to succeeding.

The queen is mostly black with brown, orange, and white stripes on her sides that go vertical, a white muzzle, one orange patch over her left eye, and a brown patch over her left, and she has hooded violet eyes. She has an hourglass shape, long legs, a long tail that brushes his inner thigh, and delicate paws that are on his vested chest while her long fingers gently undo the buttons. He can feel his heart thudding against his ribs and desire run through his entire body.

"Come on, have a little fun," she purrs seductively.

"I-I have a mate," he says with a shaky voice and he mentally curses himself for sounding so weak.

The edge of her lips tilt upward. "She doesn't have to know."

"Please, get off of me, lass," he begs, his Scottish accent thickening slightly.

"Oh, I love your Scottish accent," she half-purrs, half-moans.

He digs his claws in the wood behind him and goes to his toes to avoid her attempt to kiss him, but instead she kisses his neck which, he shamefully has to admit, feels amazing. "Stop, please."

She makes a short hum in the back of her throat. "Doesn't sound like you want me to."

Why isn't he fighting back? Because she's a passenger on the train, a paying one, and sadly, in this case, he has to make sure the passengers are happy so he can't shove her off like he wants to, but he most certainly can't give into her demands which would be a stab in the back to his beloved mate. He realizes that this takes discipline to resist a queen this long and not completely screw up with making her scream at him and making other passengers unhappy.

_Oh, for the love of the Everlasting Cat! I don't care anymore,_ he thinks, finally grabbing her shoulders.

**-TIME SKIP :{) hehehehe!-**

The train pulls up to Carlisle Station and the cat of that railway jumps off and moves to leave when suddenly a paw lands on his shoulder and he turns around to see the queen. He stiffens and backs away, glass-green eyes wide.

"Thank you," she purrs before walking away.

Finally he relaxes and lets out a breath of relief and rubs the back of his neck before he starts in the direction of the junkyard where he has talk to his mate. With good reason, he's nervous because of all the pins and needles that she knows how to throw so the point will get him in pressure points. Oh, yeah, he's going to have to talk fast if he wants to get away unbloodied.

Upon entrance his niece and nephew tackle him, their black, orange, and white calico bodies blurring together as they scramble all over him. "Uncle Skimble, you're back!"

"Dad's back?!" four voices ask and then he's buried in kittens.

He chuckles, and nuzzles each head near his and keeps his tail away from his daughter, Electra. "I missed you all, too," he replies to the choruses of "I miss you" "I missed you more" and other such things. "By the way, where's mom?"

"In the den teaching mice... you not gonna eat one of her students again, are you?" Pouncival asks with a mischievous smile, emerald eyes flashing with amusement.

The marmalade tom's cheeks gain a reddish tint. "No, and don't you eat one of her students just because I slipped up once," he scolds his son lightly.

An adorable pout. "Please?"

If Skimble were a weaker tom and didn't have two kits before Pouncival and Electra, he would've given in, but since he was not, "No."

"Are you gonna do that thing with mom?" Tumblebrutus asks with his nose wrinkled.

"No, not-" he was about to day while they were awake, but he decides against it and goes another direction, "while she's teaching a class... could all of you get off of me, please?"

Most of them get up, but Jemima is taking a nap on his chest... she does this to anyone that talks too long with someone other than herself and she's the most impressive when it comes to falling asleep fast, at the drop of a dime a centimeter off the ground.

"Mima," Mistoffelees groans, trying to get his sister, but Skimble holds up a paw.

"Go get Tugger or Munkustrap, whichever one's not busy."

Munkustrap comes back with his younger brother and sighs. "Why does she always do that?"

The Protector takes his younger sister and walks away, allowing Skimble to get up and walks towards the Gumbie Cat's den (not their home, but a second one if there are overnight patients. His heart throbs as he enters and he's more or less relieved to see that she's finishing her class. When she looks up she beams and his heart flutters and his insides melt as he smiles softly. He can't think of a queen more perfect than his own. Sure she's a little plump, but to him it's alluring and (insert 'sexy' here because I'm too comfortable write it outside of parenthesis).

"You're back!" she cries, throwing her arms over his shoulders and planting a kiss on his lips that he automatically returns. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, bonnie lass," he replies, making the queen blush.

And then he sighs, causing his mate to frown. "What's the matter?"

"Jen, I've got something to tell you," he replies, guiding her to the couch and having her sit down with him. "Something happened on the train that I'm not proud of."

She tightens her grip on his paw comfortingly. "You can tell me anything."

With a heavy sigh he continues. "There was this queen trying to seduce me and she backed me against the wall... I tried to talk her off because of the fact that we're supposed to keep passengers, paying passengers... happy... and I grabbed her shoulders and..."

-FLASHBACK!-

Oh, for the love of the Everlasting Cat! I don't care anymore!_ he thinks, finally grabbing her shoulders. "Listen, lass-"_

_"Oh, I like it rough," she purrs (A/N: Still feels awkward... trust me)._

_He gives her shoulders a shake. "_Listen_, lass. I'm a mated tom and I love her with every fiber of my being. We have four beautiful kits, and she's been there for me since I was going through the roughest times of my entire life... I'm in love with her and I'm not going to stab her in the back by doing this."_

_"I'm a paying passenger, you have to please me," she insists._

_"I don't care," he states firmly, fighting the urge to dig his claws in her shoulders to make a point. "This railway, no matter how important it is to me, doesn't come close to the love I have for those I love. So just stop, please... and this is the last time I'll ask nicely."_

_She lowers her gaze and her shoulders sag. "I'm sorry..."_

_"Why were you do desperate in the first place?"_

_She walks out of his grasp and sits on the window sill. "Because my mate and I are fighting and this seemed like the only way to get any release."_

_"I assure you, it's not... you'll feel guilty over it for the rest of your life, especially if you ever get back together with him."_

_"But what am I supposed to do? I don't know if he even loves me anymore."_

_"It's just one fight... I hate to tell you this, but matehood is full of fights, but with those fights you have to learn to compromise otherwise the relationship won't last. You have to work things out with him and if he's willing to work it out with you, then he truly loves you."_

_The queen smiles up at him. "Thank you, Skimbleshanks."_

_He smiles back. "No problem. Besides, I'm too old for you."_

_"Not really," she assures before kissing his cheek and walking back to her room._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"... and that's what happened," he says, noting how a at first her paw twitched towards her pins and needles as he predicted, but she refrained to hear the rest of the story. Jenny leans forward and kisses him softly, leaving him blinking in surprise. "I-I'm confused."

"You showed amazing discipline to resist her... and I'm glad that you love me enough not to succumb to her and even help her afterwards. You make me so proud."

The orange tom lets out a breathy laugh. "Really?"

"Really... and if you lock the door I can award you for it," she purrs seductively.

He nods like an idiot and scrambles towards the door and even trips, causing his mate to giggle with amusement. He gets back up, an embarrassed smile on his face before he turns into the door and makes the Gumbie Cat stuff her face in a pillow and laugh. He locks the door and jumps onto the couch and holds himself up from getting crushed and smiles down at her as she peers from behind the pillow that was previously stuffed in her face.

"Can I get my reward?"

"Most definitely," she replies, kissing him.

* * *

HAT: Not what you'd expect from this, but I thought it'd be good.

Tugger: Dang... does Skimble know you're writing this and making him be with his sister?

HAT: It's AU for me, leave me alone.

Tugger: Does he know?

HAT: Yes, he does he was in the first chapter.

Tugger: Jenny?

HAT: Yes.

Tugger: Lyon?

HAT: *gapes for a second* See, what had happened was, I didn't run into him so therefore he's out of the loop.

Tugger: *smirks* I'm gonna tell 'im.

HAT: OoO Don't you dare!

Tugger: *runs towards railway* LYON!

HAT: *runs after him* Shut up!

Tugger: *smirks at readers* Review while I tell on HAT.

HAT: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	4. Chapter 4

HAT: Sup! Here's the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy because by the time I post this, I don't remember what I did so I'm gonna have to go back and read it later.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and OCs because if I did own CATS, someone would've done some break dancing.  
**

* * *

**Day 4: "I'd rather be eaten by a Pollicle"  
**

This is one of those days that Skimble wishes that he could disappear. Lyon, one of the other cats at the railway that's Irish (not that Skimble doesn't like Irish cats, he just doesn't like this one) that happens to come over too often, is coming down is bringing Jellylorum, one of Skimble's best friends, some herbs as requested. Jenny's out for the day showing their daughters, Etcetera and Electra, a few things in the city and forest.

"Just behave and be civil towards him," the silvery white queen covered in brown stripes begs.

"I'd rather be eaten by a pollicle," growls the Scottish tom.

"Please? I mean, he's one of your coworkers, you should at least try to get along with him."

Reluctantly the marmalade tom sighs. "Fine..."

The emerald eyed queen grins. "Good, it'll be good practice for you."

Already Skimble can feel his temper stirring. That Irish prick, in his eyes, has no self control and worse than Rum Tum Tugger. He rubs his temples and tries to think of something calming, but he can't exactly think of anything that isn't shoved out by the Irish accented voice that makes his ears flick in irritation.

_Calm down, you can always-_

"And don't even think of throwing him in a cage with a pollicle in heat again," Jellylorum hisses.

_I hate when you do that..._

"I know," she smirks.

"Why do you always know what I'm thinking?" he demands.

A smirk. "Because we've been friends since we were kits and I know you, though sometimes you can be hard to read."

_Well, that's a relief, _thinks the Railway Cat as he's immediately tackled by a black and gray blur. "Lyon, Lyon, calm down," the Scottish tom orders, smelling the fear. "What is it?"

"So many toms, and Tugger scared me," Lyon pouts.

Oh, that's one thing about them, they're just like brother... Lyon annoys the orange out of Skimble's pelt, Skimble wants to rip the stripes off of Lyon's pelt, and if Lyon is scared, Skimble cares. Lyon can't remember his older brother and the closest cat that he's ever had to an older brother is Skimble, who took it in stride until he flirted extensively with Mystia and many other queens in Skimble's life which caused him to throw him in a cage...

Skimble's glass-green eyes lift up to the Maine Coon and he gives a fierce, overprotective glare before glaring down at the pouting, teary-eyed face of his little brother. "I can't keep kittensitting you, Lyon, you have to learn to do take care of yourself."

"Sorry," the tom says, getting up and straightening his vest. "I woke up from a nap not too long ago."

"I swear you're the most bipolar cat I know," Skimble mutters as he gets up.

Lyon is a very... interesting cat to say the least. He acts so kittenish, but can act like an adult sometimes, especially on the railway, but it's times like this Skimble starts to worry because it means that he's gonna have to keep him close to those they know since he has an unknown condition that makes him forget things he doesn't do constantly or cats he doesn't see constantly. He had Coricopat and Tantomile take a look at him the first time it happened and they tries to rid him of the condition, but so far it's not working so the best thing to do is keep him around until it passes.

"So you got any idea of what we can do together? Maybe-"

"I'd rather be eaten by a pollicle than do that kitten game with you again," the marmalade tom replies bluntly before he smirks. "However, a friendly game of tag with the kittens won't be out of the question."

"So... how's Jen?"

"I'm doing fine," Jenny says, a smile on her face at the sight of Lyon. "How're you doing Lyly?"

"Don't call me that girly name!"

Skimble grins. "I knew there was a reason I loved you," he says, kissing his mate.

"I know... now, all of you go hide, and I'll take a nap and then seek," she says with a sarcastic smile.

Lyon's jaw drops. "Hey, quit turning into Skimble! One's enough!

Jenny rolls her eyes. "It's okay, you'll have one as soon as I get a nap. Etcetera saw Tugger today."

SKimble looks at his daughter, passed out while Tugger gently tries to wake her up. "Well, then... I'm going to ignore her for now and let her stay asleep a little bit longer."

* * *

HAT: Not how I thought it would go, but... here. I suppose this works.

Electra: Not your best work.

HAT: I know...

Electra: So... how's your week been?

HAT: *shrugs* Good, I guess... yours?

Electra: I had to deal with Etcy squealing in her sleep over Tugger dreams so no*yawns* sleep at all.

HAT: *winces* Oh... I'm sorry.

Electra: Review. *passes out*

HAT: *picks up Electra and drags her towards Jenny's den* Why does this always happen with me around? Why not Munkustrap.

Munkustrap: Because I'm great.

HAT: Shut up and go play with yarn!

Munkustrap: *plays with yarn*

Hat: -_- Special...


	5. Chapter 5

HAT: Sup! Here's the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy because by the time I post this, I don't remember what I did so I'm gonna have to go back and read it later.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and OCs because if I did own CATS, someone would've done some break dancing.  
**

* * *

**Day 5: An Accident  
**

_Man, that was the worst hangover since I wound up sleeping on the station master's head_, thinks a certain Railway Cat before he cuddles with his mate. He breathes in deeply and finds that it's not his mate's scent. He opens his eyes and sees the face of his best friend, Asparagus. He cries out and jumps back, waking the black and rusty red tom. His glass-green eyes are filled with shock and wonder, as in wondering what the heck happened last night.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Asparagus demands.

"Me? This is-" Skimbleshanks stops when he looks around and realizes that this isn't his den. "Wh-what am I doing here? With you?!"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out... you don't think that we-"

"No I don't think... could we?"

Asparagus gets up and sways for a second before he paces, running his paws through his head fur. "What's actually going on? I-is... What'd going on?!"

Skimble, for some reason, wants to take his claws across his body. Yes, Asparagus is his best friend and he's tom enough not to be embarrassed to hug him and kiss him on the cheek (A/N: This is _exactly_ what my dad says when I try to make something he does/says gay), even sleep on the same bed or (more preferably) couch as his best friend. He loves him as a brother, after all, but that intimacy that he woke up to and what possibly happened last night makes him feel dirty and by the look in his friend's dark brown eyes, he knows the tom feels the same way. The scent in the air doesn't help any either.

"We _have_ to find out what happened," Skimble mutters as he starts to furiously wash himself from ear tips to tail tip.

"Agreed... but how do we find out?"

"Ask around, of course, see what we did last night... _Everlasting,_ this is killing me that I might have cheated on my mate with my best friend."

The black and red tom shivers. "If we did, I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to stop hanging out."

The orange tabby shakes his head. "No arguments there... _Why do I feel so dirty still?!_"

After about an hour of straight washing until their tongues are numb they finally head out, their tails twitching. Their eyes roam about the junkyard and Asparagus spots Tugger, who's glancing at the two every now and then so they probably should question him first. Asparagus nudges his friend and twitches his ears subtly toward Tugger and the marmalade tom nods before they separate to ambush the Maine Coon.

The actor's the first to get to the maned tom and puts a strong paw on Tugger's shoulder. "Hey, Tugger... how's it going?"

"G-good... How 'bout you, Rag?"

"Rag is his nickname for me," a Scottish accented voice informs before putting a strong paw on the spare shoulder. "So, Tugs, what do you know about last night?"

The golden tom pales. "I-I don't know anything.

The brown eyed tom's grip tightens, causing the golden eyed tom to wince. "Listen, we're very busy cats, so you'd better tell us all that you know."

"I-I just know that I saw you and Skimble were drunk and went into the den, I didn't want to get curious and so I just went in... side..."

"Do you know if anyone else saw something?" demands the interrogators.

Tugger bites his bottom lip, sifting through his memories for something before his eyes gain a spark. "Cassandra walked by the den and scurried off real fast."

Asparagus grins before shoving the Maine Coon away and putting a paw on Skimbleshanks' shoulder. "This is perfect! Cassandra couldn't have been an easier target... except maybe Tantomile, perhaps."

"What do you mean?"

_Oh, yeah, that's right_, thinks the actor's son. _He's oblivious to those that have a crush on him..._

"I mean, that Cassandra is one of the queens that has a crush on you, if you flirt with her, she'll be easy to get answers from."

"I-I don't know," Skimble stutters, unsure of being "crushed on" and flirting with a mated queen.

Asparagus groans before he spots a certain tux. "Just leave it to me and hide nearby," he says before darting to the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees. "Misto!"

The small magical cat turns around and his dark eyes light with curiosity. "Hey, Uncle Asp... what's up?"

"I need you to temporarily make me Skimble."

This gains him a funny look. "Why?"

"There's some information that I want and Skimble's reluctant to do it himself, so I will."

"O-Okay..."

The two walk out of sight and Mistoffelees murmurs a spell under his breath while working his magic on the elder tom. Once the spell's done Asparagus grins and looks down at himself. He looks exactly like Skimbleshanks, which is the plan, and he can't wait to find out what's been happening.

"Thank you, lad," the tom says to the adolescent in a perfect "Skimble" voice.

"Your accent is uncanny... and I didn't even add that."

"When you've known him as long as I have, you tend to get the accent down pat... that and being Gus' son doesn't hurt either. Anyway, I'll see ya when I need the spell undone."

"A-alright, I'll keep an eye out for you."

Asparagus spots Cassandra and puts on one of Skimble's famous grins and walks over, making her flustered. "Hello, lass, how're you this morning?"

"G-good... and you?"

"I'm fine myself," assures the tom before he sits beside her, making her fidget. "I was wondering what you know about last night."

Blush is easy to see on her white face. "Oh? I don't know anything."

He gets in her face and tilts his head slightly. "Are you sure? Tugger said you scurried away real quick."

"Jenny and Jelly shooed me away," she informs.

His jaw drops and temporary glass-green eyes widen in shock. "Oh?"

"Yeah... they didn't want me to say anything," she informs.

"Thank you, lass, you've been a help."

After getting the spell undone he runs to the original Railway Cat and tells him what he's been told by Cassandra. Skimble uses a few Scottish curse words before he starts pacing. Obviously he's wondering why their mates would condone this, why they would send the short furred queen away, but he can't come up with anything. Asparagus looks around and spots an orange tail disappearing while a familiar mischievous giggle hangs in the air. It'd be easily mistaken for Rumpelteazer, but he and Skimble know all too well the difference between the thief's and the Gumbie Cat's.

"Let's go."

The two of them track their mates into the Gumbie Cat and Railway Cat's den and stop when they see two she-cats underneath the covers, though they're completely covered, and they're giggling like madcats.

**(**"What the hell is going on, between the sheets in my home?!" Skimble demands.

"Honey, wait let me explain, before you start to go insane," Jenny says quickly, coming out from beneath the covers.

"Ooo, I'm bout to have a fit," Skimble grumbles, pacing.

"Oh, it's about to be some mouse shit," Asparagus grumbles.

"How did I get into this, should've never listened to this queen," Jellylorum sighs.**)**

"Listen," Jenny insists, making Skimble stop pacing and give her his full attention. "After you two got completely drunk, Jelly and I decided to pull a prank on you two."

"Then what the hell did we walk into?!" the toms demand, not forgetting what they walked into.

"We're waiting for the pictures to develop, it works out better in a darker area," explains Jellylourm. "And we had some really funny pictures of you two."

The two toms drop to the ground and stare at the ceiling.

"So you made us think that we-" Asparagus starts.

"Slept with one anther just for your amusement?" Skimbleshanks finishes.

"Pretty much," the queens chorus.

"... You're sleeping alone for the next few nights," the two say to their mates.

* * *

HAT: *giggles* I couldn't help it!

Alabaster: You just ad to use Contagious by the Isley Bros. didn't you?

HAT: Yep! For those of you that don't know, it's the part that's between the **()**s. The actual words are:

"Girl, I'm about to have a fit."

"Oh, it's about to be some shit. How did I get into this? Should've never came home with this bitch."

Alabaster: Such foul language R. Kelly...

HAT: Would you please say it?

Alabaster: Review.

(I thought it was gonna take me a lot longer to do... I thought wrong.)


	6. Chapter 6

HAT: Sup! Here's the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy because by the time I post this, I don't remember what I did so I'm gonna have to go back and read it later.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and OCs because if I did own CATS, someone would've done some break dancing.  
**

* * *

**Day 6: Jealousy  
**

Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots don't argue a lot, but what they do argue about it's usually either very pointless or has a point. Skimble's liking to Scotch, Jenny's teaching mice when he's hungry, stuff of that nature, aren't pointless, but jealousy is something that, in their eyes, had a point to it. Oh, what do these loving Jellicles have to be jealous of when they're madly in love and won't cheat on one another? Oh, that's easy, just listen to their argument for a little while, then you'll understand.

"I don't know why you're upset!" Jennyanydots growls as they walk into their den, being sure to be quiet so as not to wake their kits.

"Oh, I don't have a reason to be angry? You practically let Bustopher and Lyon get all over you and you flirted back!"

"It didn't mean anything!"

He rolls his glass-green eyes. "Yeah right... you have so many toms fawning over you it's ridiculous."

"Go on and tell me because Bustopher and Lyon are the only ones that I know of," Jenny dares, figuring he won't have any others.

He raises his paw and starts counting on his fingers. "There's Tugger, Munkustrap, those two, Plato, Admetus, Coricopat, even the lad, Mistoffelees, has a liking for you!"

That makes her blink before she rolls her eyes. "Like you're any better. You have queens fawning over you all the time, in and out of the junkyard. Every time you're on the train queens throw themselves at you, and I was there a few times. Not to mention those inside the junkyard."

He rolls his eyes, unconvinced. "Okay, then, who is there, because I haven't seen any queens fawning over me."

"Bomba, Demeter, Tantomile, Cassandra, Exotica, Victoria, heck, I'm positive that Jemima has a crush on you, too."

"None of those queens like me, they just like hearing stories."

She groans and rolls her chocolate brown eyes. "Yeah, right. You're so observing when if comes to everything else, but when it comes to queens liking you, you're so oblivious, I'm surprised we're mates."

The two of them keep going about how many admirers the other has and how they always seem to respond just how the admirers want. Skimble could've sworn he heard Coricopat curse him out when he mentioned him on the long list of Jenny's admirers while Jenny could've sworn it was Tantomile cursing her out. Something that they'll have to deal with at a later date, but for now they have each other to deal with, a long and tedious task when it comes to the longer arguments.

"Why do you care so much, I'm with you," Jenny huffs.

"I could ask the same of you," replies the orange tabby.

"You're both jealous," a small voice says. Etcetera.

The both of them whirl around to see their four kits rubbing their eyes, yawning, blinking tiredly, or just staring at them.

"What are you four doing up?" The Gumbie Cat demands.

"We sensed something wrong," Tumblebrutus mumbles, looking up at his parents with tired blue eyes.

The Railway Cat winces. "Go back to sleep," he says gently.

Pouncival frowns. "No."

The parents blink. "What was that?"

"You two are making us itch," Electra insists, backing up her littermate. "We're gonna be woken back up anyway."

_Why'd I have to have magic in my blood?_ Thinks the marmalade tom as he sighs.

"You four need to go to bed," The pale orange queen insists.

"Why? We know why you two are arguing," Tumblebrutus insists.

"You're both jealous," Etcetera points out again. "So, you should work it out."

"We are working it out," assures their parents only to get flat, tired, and "no bullshit" looks from their kits, which almost makes Skimble want to smack them for that look because of the meaning behind it.

"Listen, you two have been mates for a long time," Etcetera sighs.

Electra looks up at them. "You shouldn't fight over something as petty as this."

Pouncival rubs his eye. "So, will you guys apologize and realize that you won? I mean, seriously, everyone unknowingly flirts back, you guys should know how the other feels by now because you haven't cheated on each other... except maybe dad with uncle Asp because you set them up... but never a real one."

_When did our kits get so smart?_ the cats think while looking at the kittens.

"Alright, go back to bed," Jenny insists, pushing their kits off.

"Okay," they agree, probably because the itchy feeling is gone.

Skimble smiles sheepishly. "Sorry for getting worked up.

"I am, too," Jenny replies.

They hug one another, pecking each other on the lips. They could've continued, but Electra comes back out. They stare at her for a minute. None of them say anything and then-

"Come on, move!" begs the black and brown striped kit. "I'm thirsty!"

The two move over, knowing Electra's a completely different kit when sleepy. After that she goes into the back and goes to sleep. The two go into their room and cuddle, going to sleep as well.

* * *

HAT: Yay, happy ending! I never know how to end anything.

Gus: You sure don't.

HAT: Shut up.

Gus: *rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah, yeah.

HAT: *pouts* Just say it.

Gus: Review.


	7. Chapter 7

HAT: Man... this is the end

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and OCs because if I did own CATS, someone would've gotten me bacon.  
**

* * *

**Day 7: TSE-1  
**

Two cats sit on the TSE-1 car trunk, watching the kits roughhouse to make sure that they don't get hurt too badly, but otherwise they just sit there, cuddling with one another. These two have been mates for a while and have been parents long enough to know what to do when faced with repetitive problems. They've been through plenty together, and are still going through things due to being quite invested in the tribe still, as they should, and being there to give advise.

"Everlasting, I feel old," mutters the queen. Her pelt is a pale orange covered in tiger stripes and leopard spots and her eyes are chocolate brown and focused on the kits below them. "Where did the time go?"

Her mate, an orange tabby with brown stripes, a long brown tail, and white stripes on his face, glances at his mate with glass-green eyes and a small smile. "I don't know... why do you say we're old?"

She shakes her head. "We're watching our grandkits."

He nuzzles her gently. "You're only as old as you feel."

"Then I'm ancient."

"Seems like just yesterday we were kits," he murmurs. "Now we've got apprentices and getting ready to retire... time flies."

"Come on, Siria! Oh, Everlasting, someone, help!"

The two turn to see a black and white tux chasing a black, white, and gray stripped calico kitten with bright emerald eyes. A black, orange, and white calico duo jump from behind a junk pile, their dark brown eyes sparkling with a green tint while they cut off the path of the kit.

"Uncle Jerrie!" cries the kit, jumping into her uncle's arms.

The orange cats on the trunk of the car chuckle/giggle about the sight before them.

"Uncle Skimble, Aunt Jelly, have Jinger and Raquer been good?" asks a petite black queen with a white vest and with red dotting her head fur and paws, her large dark brown eyes curious about her kits.

Skimble chuckles. "They've been good," he assures. "Tired so they'll be going to sleep soon anyway."

The queen smiles. "Thank you," she says before nuzzling them. "Love you guys."

"Love you, too, Jemima," they reply.

Jenny smiles after the queen as she gathers her kits and goes to a white tom with black patches and brown stripes, especially the one that does over his left eye and ends in a point on his right cheek. His emerald eyes sparkle as he sees his mate and kits. They're a rather happy family, even after all the crap they've gone through. The old couple is used to all the drama, but luckily they're having a relative peace.

"Djandhi, quit hitting your brother!" Jenny calls.

A sleek brown queen with a white stomach and chest walks over, her bright blue eyes narrowed at the kit that's scolded. "What have I told you about that?"

"Sorry momma," the kit mutters.

"Ancient..." mutters the Gumbie Cat.

"You're still young and beautiful in my eyes," he replies, kissing her cheek.

"And you're an old tom in my eyes," she jokes.

He growls playfully and nuzzles her, causing her to giggle.

"Grandpa Skimble!"

He turns and looks at Risatera, one of his granddaughters. "Risa! How's my grandkitten?!" he asks, picking up the orange and gray kitten.

"Good," she answers. "I wanted to see you!"

"Well, that's good, but I'm the tickle monster!" She squeals as he tickles her sides and brings her neck near his mouth as he pretends to eat her. "Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom! Give up?"

"I give up, I give up!" cries the kitten.

He stops tickling her and sets the breathless kit in his lap to allow her to get her breath back. "Oh, you look tired."

She yawns. "I'm not tired... Grandma Jen, do you have anything to eat?"

"You know I won't have anything for a few hours," lightly scolds the plump queen.

The queen-kit curls up and falls asleep. The grandparents look down at one of many grandkits with soft smiles. With seven grandkits and one on the way, they're going to have a lot of great-grandkits if they live as long as Gus had (having just past away last year).

"Hey mom, dad!" the silvery-white queen with brown stripes and dark brown eyes says, an energetic smile on her face. "I see you have my daughter."

"Do you want her back?" Jenny asks.

A nod. "Thanks. You're amazing."

"We try," Skimble shrugs.

She takes her daughter and walks over to her mate, a gray-brown tom with gray-brown eyes. Skimble leans back against the windshield and Jenny lies back and curls against him. They quietly reminisce about their life together and about their kits. Finally, it seems that life's settled down.

And then a loud scream tears through the junkyard...

_To be continued..._

* * *

HAT: *cackles evilly*

Lyon: Seriously? You're doing that?

HAT: ... yeah... sequel or not? let me know in the reviews!

Lyon: Well, if you want it, review... Hey! Where'd my vest...

HAT: *looks at a fan-queen that has his vest then holds up hands* Hey, I don't know, Munkus was supposed to keep them out.

Lyon: Well, I've got a thing or two to say to Munkus. *cracks knuckles and walks away*

HAT: Lyon! Don't! *runs after him to save Munkustrap*


End file.
